A Ranger Family Valentine
by catlovingmermaid
Summary: Sequel to A Ranger Family Christmas. Olivia wants to get Kim something special for Valentine's day.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm back and since everyone seems to want more of Olivia I decided to write this short sequel that might have a sequel to it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Olivia.**

…

Chapter One:

Kim snuggled deeper into Tommy's chest; she was warm and didn't want to get up. She was having the most wonderful dream about walking down the aisle, Tommy beaming up at her. The one thing she could remember was the fact that she wasn't using her cane and she was experiencing no pain at all in her leg. She loved this time of day, when she was more asleep than awake, cuddling up to Tommy, something that she would have never thought would have happened five months ago.

Kim was not the only one awake; Tommy was wide awake, enjoying feeling Kim snuggling against him. How often had he dreamed of this since he had first met her way back in their freshman year of high school, back in Angel Grove, a lifetime ago, or so it seemed. He loved this.

However, they forgot about their one alarm clock that they called their daughter. Soon enough a bundle of pink burst through the door and jumped up onto the bed. "Wake up, Wake up, Wake up!" she shouted, jumping up and down on top of her parents.

Tommy groaned as he was jarred awake by Olivia jumping up and down on top of him, "Olivia, stop bouncing on the bed, or I will cancel your birthday party." He growled.

Olivia froze mid-jump, sitting down with a thump, "You wouldn't!" Olivia exclaimed, a look of horror crossing her face.

"Try me." Tommy threatened.

"Handsome, stop, she's a little girl not an alien invader," Kim said with a laughed, placing her hand on her fiancé's chest.

"I'm teasing," Tommy insisted, looking at his actual alarm clock, it was only six o'clock, "Well, there's only half an hour before our actual alarm goes off, so we might as well start the day."

Olivia dropped down off the bed, "Great cause I'm starving, what's for breakfast."

Tommy looked at Kim, "Are we sure she isn't related to Rocky, she has his appetite?"

Kim laughed at Tommy and then laughed again at Olivia as she looked at them in confusion. She hadn't seen Rocky at an all you can eat buffet, "I'm still hungry." She announced.

Kim reached over to grab her cane, "Okay, let's see what we can't find for breakfast."

"Finally!" Olivia exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air as she left the room.

Tommy leaned over to Kim and hissed into her ear, "Rocky, I'm telling you."

…

Tommy smiled, humming to himself, as he headed down the stairs, his hair still damp from his shower, the smell of eggs and bacon coming towards him from the kitchen. He loved this reminder of how much his life had changed since the start of the new school year. Gone were the days that if he had wanted a hot breakfast he would have had to get up and make it himself, now he traded off days with Kim to cook.

Tommy moved into the kitchen, bending over to kiss Olivia on the head, as he passed her. He smiled again as he wrapped an arm around Kim's waist, pulling her away from the stove and into a kiss.

"Eww, gross," Olivia exclaimed, turning away from her parents causing them to break away.

"You're right she is a miniature Rocky." Kim muttered into Tommy's ear, only to be interrupted by Olivia.

"Is breakfast ready yet?"

…

Tommy was sure he was as relieved as the students were when the final bell of the day rung. He had a long list of things to do and not very much time to do it. First thing on his list was to pick up Olivia from daycare.

He helped Olivia up into her booster, and made sure that she was buckled up, before climbing into the driver's seat, "So, someone's birthday is coming up, now who could that be?" he asked teasingly.

"Me!" Olivia shouted from the backseat, "I'm turning six."

"Can't be, your turning three." Tommy insisted with a grin.

"Daddy!" Olivia exclaimed.

"Fine I'll stop," Tommy promised, smirking at his daughter in the review mirror, he never realized how empty his life was until Olivia and Kim had come into it, "What kind of party do you want."

Olivia thought about it for quite some time, picking a party theme was a serious job, "A princess tea party." She finally decided.

Tommy nodded his head, he could hand this one over to Kim, she'll know better on how to do a Princess Tea Party Birthday Party.

...

Kim ran a hand through her hair; she didn't know how she had gotten into this mess. The party was tomorrow afternoon, and the house wasn't one bit ready. She still needed to decorate and pick up the cake and wrap presents, and Olivia was going crazy, forget Rocky, she was related to Zack. There was no way she could get anything done with Olivia around; at least not on time.

Just then the door bell rang and Olivia jumped off the couch and yelled, "I got it!"

She was running to the door before Kim could stop her, and flinging it open to reveal Jason, Trini and their two kids Zoey and JayJay.

"We figured we could come a day early so we can help set up." Trini said as soon as Kim was able to catch up with Olivia.

Kim let out a sigh of relief, tomorrow she had planned to send Olivia out with Tommy while she finished up decorating. Now she could get everything done faster.

…

Kim stepped back and looked at the decorations she and Trini had just put up. Everything looked perfect. All they needed was the cake and Jason had left a while ago to pick it up from the bakery.

Trini looked at the treats decorating the table, "Are you sure that you're going to need all this food, Rocky isn't coming, not when Aisha had the baby two days ago."

Kim shook her head, "You haven't seen Olivia eat; she has two hollow legs and a hollow arm. Or at least it seems like it."

Trini nodded, "I hope you bought her the next size up in clothes, she's about to outgrow what she owns. Kids sometimes start eating a ton when they are going through a growth spurt."

"Great now I have an excuse to go to the mall and spend a lot of money, Olivia's going to need a new wardrobe."

Jason, who had just arrived with the cake in time to hear the last comment burst out laughing, "Who are you and what did you do to my sister!" he demanded, "My sister never needs an excuse to go to the mall."

"Your 'Sister' has bills to pay and a child to provide for." Kim countered.

Jason blinked, he had forgotten, as much as he wants things to remain the same, the Original Power Rangers were grown up now.

Just then Tommy arrived, Baby JayJay on his hip and Olivia and Zoey running around his legs, threatening to trip him.

It took a lot of effort to get the kids to the table to eat lunch and to change them into their party clothes. Soon enough the guests started to arrive.

Olivia looked around at her friends and everything her parents had done for her for her birthday. She looked at Zoey, "Mommy and Daddy are so nice to me, I need to do something nice for them."

Zoey looked at her cousin, "What you gonna do?"

"I don't know yet, but I'll figure something out."

…

 **A/N: Here's the first chapter, hope you enjoyed, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Valentine's two:

Olivia was concentrating very hard on the piece of pink construction paper that was in front of her. This would have to be the best art project she ever made. Not only would it be a Valentine's card for her mommy but it would also be a birthday card as well.

She stuck her tongue out as she carefully cut out a heart, perfect. She carefully reached over and grabbed the pink glitter, her mommy liked pink. She quickly poured some over the card, smiling at how it glittered in the light. She liked sparkly things, and so did Mommy.

After the glue she had used with the glitter was dry, she turned it over and frowned, raising her hand, "Ms. Walker, how do you spell birthday?" she asked.

Robby was a little boy in Olivia's class who thought he was so much smarter than the rest of the class because he was the oldest, he would turn seven at the end of summer. Olivia didn't care much for him and often complained to her parents about how rude and mean he could be.

"Boy, are you dumb," he said, "You're supposed to be making Valentine's cards, not Birthday cards."

"Daddy told me that Mommy's birthday is on Valentine's Day," Olivia said defensively.

Ms. Walker quickly stepped in, she knew that those two could cause trouble when they started arguing, "There's nothing wrong with Olivia making a birthday card for her mother Robby. I'm the teacher, not you."

Robby nodded his head, before saying, "But they aren't really Olivia's parents. They aren't even married!"

"You take that back Robby, you take that back right now!" Olivia shouted, balling her hands into fists.

"The only reason your daddy lets your mommy live with him is that he feels sorry for her because he knows that nobody would care about a cripple like her."

"Robby!" Ms. Walker snapped, "Stop right now, or you'll have to visit the Principal's office!"

"I bet you're the reason your Mommy uses a cane." Robby goaded Olivia again.

"Shut up, shut up!" Olivia shouted, throwing her fist into the little boy. Soon the two of them were in a full-blown fist fight.

…

Tommy should have known something was terribly wrong when he was paged over the intercom to pick up line one. He glanced at his students; they were all busy taking the test he had passed out at the beginning of the class. He picked up the phone, keeping an eye on his students, to make sure none of them got an idea while he was on the phone.

"Dr. Oliver," he said.

"Dr. Oliver this is Mrs. Smith."

"Olivia's principal?"

"Yes, she got into a fistfight during class today."

"Let me guess, Robby was involved," Tommy said with his teeth clenched, he had complained several times to the elementary school about Robby's bullying to Olivia.

"Yes, but I'm afraid we have to suspend both of them. Olivia was the one who started the fight. I need either you or your wife to come and get her."

"We both are at work; can a family friend pick her up instead?" Tommy asked.

"As long as they are on her emergency contact list that would be fine," the principal said before hanging up.

…

It was slow at the Cyber Café and Hayley was catching up on her paperwork when the phone rang. "Hayley's Cyber Café, this is Hayley."

"Hayley, I need you to pick up Olivia, please. She got in trouble at school."

Hayley sighed, "Can't Mercer pick her up or something?"

"He's on a business trip." Tommy said, "I just need you to pick her up and bring her to the high school, as long as they don't distract the students, Elsa doesn't have a problem with us bring our children to work every once in a while."

"New policy?" Hayley asked with a smirk, it was well known that Elsa had a soft spot for the Oliver family.

"Last school year," Tommy stated, "Someone had a family emergency and they couldn't find a babysitter."

"Fine, I guess I could run over quickly."

"Thanks, Hayles, I owe you one."

"No," Hayley argued, "You owed me one in college; you are at least at a hundred thousand."

Tommy laughed, "You're right, but your one of the few who knows who I am, and you live here in town."

"Fine, I'll get Olivia for you." Hayley sighed, hanging up.

…

Hayley entered the elementary school and headed over to the principal's office. Olivia was sitting on a little plastic chair in front of the office door.

Olivia immediately jumped up and ran towards her, "Aunt Hayley!" she called happily, even though she could tell that the little girl had been crying.

Just then the door to the office opened and a woman came storming out, obviously furious, "I don't care what you say, that girl should be expelled immediately. A foster kid like her doesn't have any discipline." She pointed an accusing finger at Olivia as she talked, "She's a monster."

"I'm not a monster, Robby is, he's a meanie, like Rita and Old Ed from Mommy and Daddy's stories!"

"Why you are nothing but a little brat with no respect for others." The lady snarled.

Olivia tilted her head, "What's a brat?" she asked.

The lady wasn't impressed as she turned to Hayley, "I suggest you give her a good spanking when you get home, that should teach her to be such a smart aleck."

Hayley was starting to understand how Olivia felt about Robby, she was starting to feel it towards his mother, she even thought briefly on slapping her instead she said through gritted teeth, reminding herself that there were two young children watching, "I'm just her aunt, it will be up to her parents to decide what her punishment should be."

With that, the lady went on and on, on how Olivia's parents weren't responsible enough to handle raising a child, passing it on to their family and how they probably were high school dropouts without decent jobs. Intermixed was a lot of words that caused the principal to flinch and cover Robby's ears.

Hayley was using all of her self-control not to slap the lady. So much, in fact, that she didn't notice Olivia run up to her and kick her hard in the shin, "You're mean! And You're a liar! My Mommy and Daddy are the best!"

Before anyone could intervene Robby's mother slapped Olivia hard across the face. The response was instant. Hayley let go, nailing Mrs. Johnson in the nose. She would have to admit she found the loud crunch satisfying.

Hayley smiled contently as she watched her crumble to the ground. The Principal stood there with her mouth hanging open. Hayley blushed, "Sorry, lost my cool there. The Olivers are good friends of mine and she had no right to slap Olivia."

Mrs. Smith nodded, to be honest; if Hayley hadn't hit her, she probably would have. She turned to Robby then, if she had been willing to use that kind of language and hit a stranger's child in front of witnesses, what did she do behind closed doors with her own child.

"Robby," She asked bending down to be at eye level with the young boy, "Did your Mommy ever hit you or talk to you the way she did to Olivia?"

Robby nervously glanced over at his mother, his brown eyes dark with concern, "Only when I'm being bad."

"What are some of the things that your Mother say was being bad?"

"Being too loud, being annoying, that kind of stuff."

Hayley felt her eye twitch, children should be seen and heard.

…

Kim frowned, Hayley should have arrived already with Olivia, Tommy had stepped over between periods to tell her what was going on and seeing as she had her prep period she was going to be the one who took Olivia, at least to find out what had happened before the facts get muddled in her mind with other stuff.

Just then her cell phone rang, a Christmas present from Tommy. Hayley was on the other line.

"The police just got here. I swear, associating with you brings me the worst of luck. By the way, the social worker is wondering if you can temporarily take in another foster kid until they can sort out his case."

"There is something you aren't telling me," Kim accused her friend.

"It's Robby, they're investigating possible child abuse."

Kim rubbed her temple, of course it was Robby, it was always Robby, "drop him off with Olivia. We'll deal with the paperwork."

…

To say that Olivia was pleased with the current situation was the largest lie of the century, she was downright furious. She couldn't believe that she was stuck with Robby for who knows how long.

She stomped into Kim's classroom with her arms folded, a nasty bruise forming where Mrs. Johnson had slapped her. Kim quickly felt her blood start to boil, she was a pink and few things make her truly angry, child abuse was one of the things that made her see red.

Kim took a deep breath, holding it while she counted to ten before realising it, it would do no good to lose her temper here. She bent down slowly, knowing that her next class would soon be arriving, "Olivia, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Olivia said sniffling, "Why did Robby have to come with?" she asked.

Kim gathered Olivia into her arms, "Trust me, sometimes the best of friends start out as the worst of enemies."

Robby entered the room just then, "no they can't." he argued.

"Tommy and my brother Jason couldn't stand each other when they first met, now they are best friends."

"You want me to be friends with him?" Olivia asked at the same time Robby demanded, "You want me to be friends with her?"

"I want the two of you to try to get along."

…

 **A/N: Let's see how Tommy and Kim handle having Robby in the house as well.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three of Valentine's Day

Olivia padded out of her room, her pink princess slippers flapping somewhat as she headed to her parents' room. As she passed the room where Robby had spent the night she peeked into the room, Robby was quietly playing with some hot wheels that Tommy had dug out of some closet somewhere. He had explained that his uncle given them to him after he had left for college.

"What are you doing?" Olivia asked, confused.

"Waiting for permission to leave my room," Robby stated.

Olivia was extremely confused, why would someone need permission to leave their bedroom in the morning, "You don't need permission to leave your room silly, especially not on a Saturday like today. If you want we can go downstairs and watch cartoons until Mommy and Daddy wake up."

"Won't they get mad that you turned on the TV without permission?" Robby asked, concerned, he didn't want to get in trouble.

Olivia laughed, "No Silly, we can use the TV in the Living Room any time we want. It's the TV in the basement and Daddy's study that we have to have permission to use."

"Oh…" Robby began, surely Olivia would know the rules of her house. He thought for a moment, "Okay, let's go."

…

Kim leaned against her cane as she peered into the living room before turning to Tommy, "See what did I tell you, they'll be like you and Jason in no time."

"I'm thinking more along the lines of Aisha and Rocky, their relationship started out as a fist fight too."

Kim burst out laughing, "If I hadn't known Aisha and Rocky the way I did when they told me that they met after Rocky stole her pudding cup, I might not have believed them."

Tommy shook his head, "This is Rocky we are talking about, if it evolves food, I'll believe it."

"Did you know that he tried to name the baby Pudding Cup? Aisha told him no."

Tommy burst out laughing hard, "No, what did they change it to?"

"Broccoli," Kim said with a laugh, "Or that was what Rocky claimed his son's name was, Aisha said it was Brock." **(Special thanks to SpecialK92 for help on the name.)**

It was Tommy's burst of laughter that alerted the two occupants of the living room that they were being spied on.

Olivia hurried over to them, "What's for breakfast? I'm starving." She declared, grabbing her stomach to emphasize her point.

…

Tommy wasn't sure how he got the task of taking the kids to the store to buy the stuff for their class valentine's party, he just did. Kim had said that she had a bunch of essays to grade and that he could take the kids out to buy Valentine cards. At least he could pick something up for Kim while he was at the store.

"Cool Princess cards," Olivia exclaimed, holding up a box of cards.

Robby snorted, "You can't buy princess cards, boys don't like princesses," he grabbed a box of cards with pictures of puppies on them, "These are what my Mommy bought me last week."

Olivia held up her box of princess cards, "These come with a tiara." She stated, pointing out the back of the box where you could cut out a tiara.

Tommy quickly grabbed a box of superhero cards, showing them to Robby, "Why don't you buy this for Valentine's Day and you and Olivia can share, you can give the boys the superheroes and the girls the princesses." He showed him the back, "This one comes with a shield."

Robby grabbed the box, "Awesome, I wanted to buy the superhero cards, but Mom told me no."

"Well, I don't see why your mom said that every power ranger team I can think of had at least one girl." Tommy stated, "And Kim has a thing for power rangers as well."

"Cool," Robby said with a giggle.

After that Tommy took them to where the individual cards were sold, as they looked at the birthday cards Tommy picked out three Valentine's cards. He smiled happily as he put the cards in the cart, he hadn't really celebrated Valentine's Day since High School, and he was excited to make sure that Kim had the best birthday ever.

It was while Tommy was picking out a stuffed animal did Olivia saw it in jewelry, a necklace with a pink crane on it, "Oh, Robby look, I bet Mommy would love the necklace, the crane's her favorite animal."

"Tell your dad about it," Robby suggested, "He'll buy it for you."

Olivia shook her head, "No, I want to earn the money to get it myself."

…

Olivia pulled out her pink piggy bank as soon as she got home, dumping it out on her floor. She smiled, she had so much. She had four dollars from the tooth fairy that she had gotten in the past four months and a five dollar bill from Aunt Hayley for her birthday.

"That's nine dollars," Olivia said with a smile, the necklace had been twenty-five dollars, she frowned, she still needed a lot of money to get Kim her necklace. She then counted the pennies and dimes that she had collected throughout the house. She nodded again, a dollar fifty.

"Whatcha doing?" Robby asked entering her room, a power ranger action figure in his hand.

"Counting my money," Olivia said, proudly, "I have ten fifty and all I need is twenty-five dollars."

Robby closed his eyes, "You still need fourteen fifty." He stated, before holding out the power ranger figurine, "Look what your daddy gave me, the black Dino Thunder Power Ranger, he's my favorite."

Olivia nodded her head, "Daddy's friends with the power rangers, he can get anything from any team that ever assisted."

"That's so cool." Robby exclaimed, sitting down next to her, "Have you ever met any of them?"

"TJ Johnson." Olivia stated simply, "and I bet some of his friends were power rangers too."

"You're not sure?"

"A lot of power rangers don't tell anyone that they are power rangers," Olivia stated.

…

Kim smiled as Robby and Olivia carefully set the table. She was glad to see the two of them getting along so well. Maybe they will get to be like her and Jason. She carefully sat the casserole dish unto the table. "What have you two been doing since you got home?" she asked.

"Playing Power Rangers," Robby stated, "Olivia makes an amazing pink ranger."

Kim smirked at Tommy above the children's heads; pride sparkling in her eyes, Olivia could very well follow in her footsteps.

…

 **A/N: There you go, one more chapter to go.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay this is the last chapter of Valentine's Day, so I want to thank you all for reading this story and to wish you all a happy valentine's day.**

…

Chapter Four:

Tommy carefully placed the vase of pink roses in the center of the table before pulling off the heart shaped pancakes from the griddle. He smiled at the table, today was going to be the best Valentine's Day he had in a decade, no questions asked.

"Wow, Tommy, this looks amazing!" Kim exclaimed as she shuffled into the kitchen, a couple of wrapped packages under her one arm that wasn't holding her cane.

"Oliver family tradition, heart-shaped pancakes, flowers for the most beautiful girl in the room, and toys for the children," Tommy explained, "Mom always said that the toys lasted longer and that I always got enough candy from Valentine's Day at school anyways."

Kim leaned over to smell the pink roses, "They are beautiful," she stated.

"Yet they pale in comparison to your beauty, Beautiful," Tommy insisted.

"Stop it, you sound like Zack," Kim insisted.

Tommy's eyes grew wide as he pointed a finger at himself, "I sound like Zack? That hurts," he points to his heart, "like right here."

Kim burst out laughing but was silenced from making another comment by Tommy pressing his lips against her's, "I don't believe that I kiss the birthday girl today," he muttered.

Kim however, pulled back, suddenly going pale, Tommy quickly helped her to sit down, "Are you okay," he asked.

Kim nodded her head, "Yeah, I'm fine, just suddenly felt light-headed."

"This has been happening a lot recently," Tommy said, "I think you should see a doctor."

"I have an appointment tomorrow," Kim said, leaning up to kiss him again, "I feel better already."

Kim would have responded if Robby didn't appear at that moment to say, "Eww, Gross."

…

"This is so cool," Robby stated, holding up his new car for the rest of the family to see.

"Look," Olivia called holding her box up, "Cinderella."

Tommy leaned back in his chair and smiled, he loved seeing his family happy and smiling, they had all been through so much pain and sorrow in their lives that they deserve to be happy. The kids certainly needed to just be kids. He blinked as something occurred to him; he had started to think of Robby as his own kid, not a foster kid that would one day return to his family, maybe.

It was at that moment Kim pulled out the wrapped packages and handed them over to the children, "Growing up, I always got a new outfit in the Morning for Valentine's Day and my Birthday presents in the afternoon. It was how Mom separated the two."

…the next day…

"Are you sure?" Kim asked the doctor for the hundredth time in about five seconds.

The doctor nodded her head, "Yes, I'm sure, it is a typical case, just take it easy, eat smaller meals more often, eat something small before you get out of bed, it will help with nausea. Other than that I think you are perfectly fine."

…Saturday…

Due to the fact that everyone would have to travel three hours both ways, Kim postponed her party until Saturday, when everyone could travel easier. So the morning of that Saturday was busy. The house needed to be decorated, the cake needed to be bought, because let's face it, Tommy had a hard time boiling water sometimes and presents needed to be wrapped, or in the case of Tommy, bought.

That was how he found himself at the checkout lane waiting as Olivia handed the cashier something that she refused to show him. As the Cashier told her the total, Olivia dumped out a sandwich bag that contained the entire contents of her piggy bank. Tommy mouthed an apology to the poor girl who now had to count every nickel and penny.

The lady shook her head, "You don't have enough here," she stated, "I'm sorry."

Olivia's face failed, but Robby stood up on his toes, reaching into his pocket and pulled out a couple of very crumpled dollar bills, "Will this help?" he asked, smiling brightly, he couldn't wait to see Ms. Hart's face light up when she saw the necklace that they had worked so hard to buy for her.

"I'm sorry, you still need ten more dollars," the cashier said only slightly apologetic, she was starting to get a line.

Olivia and Robby ducked their heads down in shame, they had so wanted to get the necklace. They started to head back outside, not paying any attention to Tommy yelling at them to wait for him.

Just then Hayley, who was behind him in line leaned up to him, "take care of those two, I'll take care of this mystery present of their's."

Tommy smiled, "How am I suppose to pay you back when you keep helping me out?"

"I'm sure that there will come a time when you help me out."

With that Tommy raced off after his children and Hayley pulled out a ten dollar bill, "Does this cover what they wanted?" she asked.

…

Olivia and Robby were sitting in Olivia's room, "I really wanted to get it for Mommy," she said glumly, pulling something out of her bookbag, "I guess I'll have to give Mommy the card I made her, but it's not that good."

"What isn't that good?" a voice filtered through the open door.

The two young children looked up, Kim was there, leaning on her cane watching them, "Why aren't you guys downstairs, Zoey just got here."

"We wanted to buy you a necklace, but we didn't have enough money," Robby explained.

"Now all we have to give you is this," Olivia said with a sniff, holding out the card she had made.

Kim smiled, "Why Olivia, it's beautiful, I'm going to go hang it up on the fridge."

"But it didn't cost anything," Olivia protested, wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

Kim sat down on Olivia's bed and motioned for them to sit down next to them, "It doesn't matter how much something costs, what matters is the thought that you put into it. I can tell just by looking at this card you made that you worked very hard on it, therefore it is the best gift you can give me."

Olivia smiled at her mom, "Really?"

Kim smiled, nodding her head, "Would you like to hold a baby, Aunt Aisha, and Uncle Rocky brought baby Brock."

Olivia jumped up, "Yeah," she was out of the room in a flash.

Robby, however, hung back, "I don't even have a card for you," he muttered.

"Oh, Robby, that's okay," with that Kim gave him a quick squeeze before grabbing her cane and headed out the door.

Robby stared at Kim, she still loved and cared about him, even though he didn't have anything to give her.

…

Kim was sitting on the couch, Tommy was sitting next to her, helping Olivia hold a young baby. Robby was sitting on the floor out of the way of everybody else, playing with a couple of cars. Hayley smiled as she handed a small bag to Kim, "Your Kids forgot this at the store, I think they bought it for you."

Robby stood up from his corner, "But we couldn't afford it," he protested.

Hayley nodded her head, "Which is why you and Olivia are going to help me at the café this summer, to pay off the loan I gave you." she said with a wink.

Robby rushed over and Olivia handed Brock back to his mother, "Thank you for letting me hold him, Aunt Aisha."

"No problem Olivia,"Aisha said with a smile, "one day you will be a great big sister."

Tommy winced, "Don't give her ideas or I'll send her to live with you."

"Why would you do that?" Kim asked with a frown, she still hadn't told Tommy why she was being so sick lately.

"Because now she is going to beg us for a baby every chance she gets." Tommy pointed out.

Kim smiled as she opened the bag and peered at the necklace that Robby and Olivia had tried to buy her. She smiled brightly, "Thank you, Olivia, thank you, Robby."

Robby and Olivia beamed. They loved seeing Kim so happy.

…

They were all gathered around the computer where they were video chatting with Billy and Kat.

"Kim," Kat was saying with a huge smile on her face, she hadn't seen her follow pink since the Divatox incident, "It's great to see you. I would have come with Billy when he teleported to Angel Grove for Christmas Eve, but he didn't tell me about it until he got back." Kat shot her husband a dirty look.

"It was an emergency," Billy insisted, pulling a young girl just younger than Olivia and Zoey.

"Hi!" the little girl stated, waving her hand around wildly, "I'm Katy."

"Oh my goodness," Jason exclaimed, "It's a mini Kim."

Kim turned around, "I have a cane and I'm not afraid to use it." She said with a threatening look.

Just then a little boy with glasses that was around the same age as Katy arrived on the screen, climbing on Kat's lap.

"It's a little Billy." Rocky announced only for him to yelp as he rubbed the back of his head where Aisha had whacked him, "Sorry, I just can't figure out how you managed two at once, I have a hard time taking care of the one."

Aisha glared at him, "You take care of him? You take care of him? I think I take care of him more often."

Tanya cleared her throat, "Seeing as we all are together," She glanced at the computer, "sort of." She took a deep breath and smiled at Adam, "We're expecting."

"What does that mean?" Olivia asked.

"It means they're going to have a baby," Zoey explained, "Mommy told Daddy that they were expecting right before Jayjay was born."

"Oh," Olivia said, thinking for a moment, "Mommy when can I get a baby brother or sister?"

All of the adults exchanged looks, it was one of those questions that you just don't really know how to answer.

Kim looked from one face to another, she hadn't planned on making the announcement so soon, but since Olivia asked, "The baby is coming in October."

"What!" Jason shouted as there was a loud crash as Tommy fainted.

Kim looked up at her friends, no at her family, "I'm due in October, I just found out two days ago."

…

That night Tommy went to bed knowing that this had been the best Valentine's day ever.

…

 **A/N: And that's The End. I already am working on the next story for this universe. I just have some questions, should Kim have a boy or a girl? Should they adopt Robby? Also, any monster suggestions would be greatly appreciated. The next story will be called Power Ranger Protection Force. I hope everybody has a great Valentine's Day.**


End file.
